Winx Club - Episode 126/4Kids Script
(Lightning strikes at Alfea.) Codatorta: "Everyone, pay attention. Miss Faragonda is your commander-in-chief now. Understood?" Faragonda: "Fairies, witches and heroes. As we face our final battle, I want you to find all of your courage and all of your strength, and then take it, and turn all its power on Icy, Darcy and Stormy. If we have any hope of survival, those three must be defeated." The army marches closer to Alfea. Icy: "Stormy, when we're done, I'm putting you in charge of what's left of Alfea. All the fairies will report to you." Stormy: "We'll have to do some remodeling. My throne won't fit in Faragonda's office. Ha ha. Know what I mean?" Icy's eyes glowed. Icy: "Sure do." Darcy: "Hey Ice, what about me?" Icy: "You'll be in charge of the Red Fountain." Darcy: "That's cool." Icy: "It's showtime ladies." The army makes it's final approach. Icy: "Now Attack." The final attack begins. The students fight back but to no avail. Miss Griffin: "Flumpus Shield." A giant forcefield surrounds Alfea. Stormy stands. Stormy: "(evil laugh) You can't stop me! I'm the new headmistress of Alfea! HA!" Stormy summons her Dragon Fire to destroy the forcefield. Stormy: "Make room fairies! We're moving in!" Musa: "No Way! (The forcefield is destroyed) YOU'RE SO NOT GONNA CRASH OUR CRIB!" Flora tries to blast Stormy with magic pollen but she grabs it. Stormy: "What's this? (Stormy flicks away the magic blast) A joke? How pathetic." Miss Faragonda: "Everybody Attack, NOW!" Everyone fights back. Stella: "Ewww, wow, check out their taste in drones. Can you imagine what they'd do if they redecorated this place?" Stormy: "Having the Dragon Fire so rules!" Icy laughs evily. Bloom: "That's not the Dragon Fire! (Bloom Arrive At Alfea) THIS is the Dragon Fire!" The Dragon appears and a wall of fire is created. Stella, Flora and Musa: "Yay!" Tecna: "How brill." Bloom: "Sorry it took me so long to get here you guys." Icy was shocked. Icy: "She's got the Dragon Fire too? That's not fair!" Stormy growls. Darcy: "Uh oh." Bloom: "You think you can invade my school, mess with my friends and get away with it? (Bloom creates a fireball) As if witches! HA!" Bloom blasts Icy. Icy: "STORMY! DARCY! GET OVER HERE! Give me your share of the Dragon Fire! I need it to take care of this uppity pixie!" The other Winx join Bloom. Icy: "Don't worry. You won't need more than your regular powers to take on those four posers. As for you Bloom, I'm gonna show you just what a loser you are!" Icy creates a blizzard but Bloom puts up a fire shield and goes after her. Bloom: "We'll see who the loser is Icy!" Bloom and Icy begin their final battle and begin by exchanging blows. Darcy and Stormy now feel intimidated. Flora tries her pollen blast again. Darcy: "Hey! What the --!" Flora: "You still think this is pathetic Stormy?" Bloom and Icy continue to fight. The monsters keep charging. Riven manages to get one. Sky appears. Riven: "Dude, you made it. I was getting worried about you." Sky: "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Bloom. She saved me." Sky and Riven attack their opponents. Sky: "She's so awesome." Riven: "She's way powerful." Sky slices a monster. Sky: "When this is over, I wanna take her out on a real date. I'll get her flowers and everything." Riven: "With that kind of power, you'd better treat her right. Know what I'm sayin? (slight pause) Watch out bro!" A monster almost smashes Sky but Brandon slices off it's hand. Brandon: "Hey, just thought I'd give you a hand. And that is how it's done fellas." Timmy shoots a monster. Timmy: "Eat that!" The monster is destroyed. Cordatorta slices another monster. Kiko and Pepe run from the monsters and Kiko mysteriously flies. Bloom and Icy circle around each other. Icy: "I'll finish what the coven started." Bloom: "Heh, right." Bloom launches a Dragon Stream. Icy blocks by freezing the attack. Icy launches an attack of her own. Icy: "They destroyed your precious little planet, and I'll destroy YOU!" End segment 1. Begin Segment 2. Icy: "I'm glad you got more Dragon Fire Bloom, cause now there's more for me to take!" Bloom: "You're not taking anything! The Dragon Fire's mine!" Icy goes on the offensive but Bloom counters. The rest of the Winx fight Darcy and Stormy. Darcy: "Stormy, let's join our powers." Darcy splits into four. Darcy and Stormy: "Electric Twister!" A tornado with electricity heads towards the Winx. Tecna: "World Wide Web!" Tecna makes a shield and it protects them. Stella: "Sunburst!" Stella makes a blast and destroys Darcy's clones. Flora: "Ninja Daisies." Darcy and Stormy are overwhelmed. Musa: "It's time to lay down some tracks yo!" Musa conjures two woofers to blast Darcy and Stormy with music. Stormy: "I'll shut it off!" Stormy summons lightning and destroys the woofers. She then go on the offense again. Shift to the Icy Vs. Bloom battle. Icy: "You're gonna wish you never survived the destruction of Sparx!" A cage of ice surrounds Bloom. The cage grows spikes. Icy: "Game over." The cage crashes into the ground. Icy laughs. Bloom: "Not yet. (laughs)." Bloom blasts Icy into the water. Icy: "You're going down!" A hand of water grabs Bloom and pulls her in. Icy emerges from the lake and freezes it. Icy: "I'm gonna turn this lake into the Bloom Memorial Ice Rink. (giggles)." The lake freezes over. Icy: "We'll hold our annual Broom Hockey Smash Bash here (laughs)." Bloom emerges from the lake as well. The other students continue to fight the Army of Decay. Sky: "See how you like the boomerang." Sky throws his boomerang but it makes a small dent in the big monster. Sky: "I can't stop these Iron Pumpers..." Sky tries again with the same result. Sky: "...They're too tough." Riven: "Let me show you how it's done bro." Riven then throws two Phanto-Shuriken. Riven: "Double Stars." The shuriken hit the monster. Timmy: "No, This is how it's done." Timmy shoots a monster. Knut topples another monster. More fighting. Miss Faragonda: "Together!" The three headmasters blast another monster. Miss Griffin: "Nicely done you two." Miss Faragonda: "It doesn't matter because as long as Icy has the Dragon Fire, the monsters will just keep coming until they wipe us all out." Back to Winx vs. Darcy and Stormy. Darcy: Give it up. We're gonna bury you next to Bloom." Tecna: "No you're not!" Darcy blasts them and Musa blasts her from behind. Back to Bloom vs. Icy. Icy: "Go ahead. Flap your little wings and cop your little princess 'tude. (Grrrr!) I'm gonna summon all my Dragon Fire power for one final strike!" Snow appears around Bloom and Icy. Bloom is completely encased in ice. Icy laughs. Back to Winx vs. Darcy and Stormy. Darcy: "I think this is the part where we relieve them of the burden of being irreprible dorks." Stormy: "Allow me Darcy. I'll go crazy on them!" Stormy powers up and spins her body at a great speed. Stormy: "Psycho-clone!" She creates a cyclone of immense power and heads straight for the Winx. Tecna: "Be careful! That funnel has an air 5 wind force." The Winx are soon enveloped in the cyclone and it sweeps up Flora. Stella: "It's got Flora! FLORA!" (Stormy laughs maniacally.) End of Segment 2. Begin Segment 3. Stella: "Flora!" Stella grabs Flora's hand. Stella: "Flora, grab on! We have to merge our powers, hold on! Let's try that spell from gym class." Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna: "Turn our Winx into a giant wall. Bounce off of us like a rubber ball!" The spell turns Stormy's attack against her and heads for Darcy. Darcy screams and tries to flee but gets caught in the cyclone. Miss Griffin: "This calls for a flying dungeon spell." Darcy and Stormy are weakened by having Stormy's own attack turned back on them. Miss Griffin and Miss Faragonda conjour up a metal ball to contain Darcy and Stormy. Miss Griffin: "Nice work." Miss Faragonda: "Oh, you too." Some of the monsters evaporate. Miss Faragonda: "Darcy and Stormy's monsters are disappearing but Icy still has hoardes of them." The Winx fall to the ground, exhausted. Back to Icy's Victory. Icy: "And the winner is... was there ever any doubt? (laughs) Enjoy the rest of your frozen frigid life." Bloom: "NO!" The great dragon destroys Icy's ice tower. Bloom: "You're done!" Bloom glows... Back at Alfea, each monster everyone is fighting begins to evaporate. A monster heading towards Mirta evaporates before it gets her. Miss Faragonda: "That monster disappeared." More coming soon.. Category:Season 1 Category:Scripts Category:4kids Category:Specialists Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Icy Category:Darcy Category:Stormy